Glig II Magnus of Anglaria
History of Glig II Magnus, Emperor of the Anglarian Empire Early Life Glig was born as the son of King Fharazor II of Anglaria and Queen Calyra, granddaughter of Cyrthor. Gilg's paternal grandparents were King Aldan I of Anglaria and Queen Fharizia, daughter of Fharazor I of Anglaria. He was a descendant of Aurelinus, Galga and Fharazor, all the great Kings from the Civil War. Also through both his parents he was a descendant from High King Anglar and Harthan. Through his father he was descendant of his namesake, King Glig I of Anglaria. Glig had two older siblings, a brother Aldan and a sister Fharzia, but she died very young. In 1251 Glig's mother died, after giving birth to a daughter Calyma. In 1265 Fharazor died and Aldan was crowned the new King. Aldan immediately prepared for war and in 1268 he died fighting it. Glig then became the new King of Anglaria. Early Reign Glig intended not to make the same mistakes his brother made. He made peace with Qalfir, King of the Hillmen of Ornin. This was much regretted by Princess Orhaldia, Lady of Kaz-Arkik and ruler of the Arkizian region of Wildland under the Anglarian Crown. Glig also needed a spouse. He asked the great Senator Tulgior for his daughter and he agreed. Glig married Tulgia in 1269. He then also had Tulgior made Duke of Argon, making him High Nobility. Glig also wanted, like his father to increase the amount of High Nobelmen in Anglaria. Therefore he had his sister marry Tulmor, son of Tulgior in 1270. In 1272 Glig's son Glig was born. Glig wanted his name to be remembered, therefore he named his son after himself, something many Anglarians disliked, fearing Ifarian times would return. In 1273 his second son, Gligon was born, while also Tulmion, son of Tulmor and Calyma is born. In 1276 Glig's final child is born, a daughter, Gliga. Arkizians Glig needed a solution for the decline in power of Kaz-Arkik. It had too many inhabitants, they could not all fit within the city walls. Glig then made invested a lot of money in Ar-Glig, a city founded by his ancestor. He wanted to make Ar-Glig the financial centrepoint on the northside of the Anglin. And it worked. Many people started living there and Kaz-Arkik was free from the many citizens. Glig gained back twice the amount of money he invested. His co-investor, Haladin also got very rich of this. Fall of the Hillmen In 1276 Qalfir and the Hillmen attacked the Migians region and conquered it. This gave them the entire west of Wildland. Glig then forged an alliance with the Dwarves of Ankor and together they destroyed all Hillmen outposts on the east side of the Long Mountains, which gave Glig control of Eastern-Wildland In 1278 Qalfir asked Xanidirion to aid him, but he no longer saw any use of him and killed him. The Hillmen were now his servants. War with Xanidirion In 1281 High King Mirdan of the Elves asked King Glig and King Hythar to come to a councel in which they discussed a war with Xanidirion. They agreed on a joint attack on the Crown Mountains. Mirdan got his kinsmen, Ghranduin, Glamdal, Glórendol, Mirathras and Mirathodin together. And they marched to Xanidirion. The war went well, however Xanidirion's might could not be matched. He slew Mirdan, the grandson of High King Mirond, and also his son Marchol died here. Mirathras and Hythar were also slain. Hythar was succeeded by his son, Hyndor I of Marduin. Division of Naling Without a High King, Naling was divided. Glamdal was given the east, ruling from Ostling. Glórendol got the Western Island, ruling from Wesling. Morner, their other cousin, was given lordship of North-Naling, ruling from the port of Harling. Ghranduin got Ghrankar, which he inherited from his father. Mirathodin was given Ghrania, which was now small, due to the Wildmen living in the west of it. Mirdagond, second son of Mirdan then ruled as King of South-Naling, with the capitol Zuiling. Emperor In 1284 Consul Jophistus asked the Senate if they wanted Glig to be elevated to a higher title. He suggested the title High King of Men, King of Anglaria, Wildland and Orondia. Also he wanted him to be given the names Anglar and Magnus. They did not make him High King but Magnus was added to his name, to show that he was a good King, opposed to his predessor with the same name. In 1285 Jophistus said to the Senate that Glig was the heir to the title of Emperor, inherited from Firnar I of Anglaria. Although Haladin opposed it, the Senate agreed and Glig was then crowned Emperor of Anglaria. The coronation was fullfilled by High Priest Alcalagor. The Anglarian Empire The Trisii and Xarmir tribes led by Chief Tobur and Chief Zaladon were jealous of the wealth of the Arkizians. Son in 1286 they attacked. Glig wanted to make true to his name and went to war against them and defeated them. He then captured Zaladon, while Tobur was slain in battle. He then conquered the Trisii and Xarmir region, giving him control of South-Wildland. Glig wanted to be known as the merciful, so he gave Zaladon lordship of the Xarmir lands as Duke of the Xarmir, making him an Anglarian High Nobleman. Glig then wanted a name for the three regions he controlled. He named it the Anglarian Empire. It consisted of Anglaria, Orondia and South-Wildland. During that same year Gliga married Birgod, son of Golora. The Reformation of the Senate Glig wanted to reform the Senate to better fit with is absolute power. He started his own political party. He revived the Imperialists and had it led by Jophistus, Alcalagor and Zaladon, his most loyal servants. For this occation Jophistus was made Duke of Firia and Alcalagor was made Duke of Alon. Jophistus won the election and was made President, with Alcalagor and Zaladon as his consuls. In 1287 Glig changed the format of the Senate. He obliterated the position of President, only the Consuls would remain. Jophistus and Zaladon now ruled together as Consuls of the Anglarian Senate. During that same year Gligon married Halona and Borgol, son of Gliga is born. Assassination In 1289 Glig II Magnus was assassinated by Haloth and Tulmor. Then they tried to also murder Glig jr., but he had the royal guard led by Zaladon ready for them. Succession Glig was succeeded by his son Glig III of Anglaria. Category:Men Category:Anglarians Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Kings of Orondia Category:Emperors of Anglaria